First Impressions
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: Finally, the third installment is here. A Prequel to Little White Lie and Don't Say Out Loud. Matthew and Gilbert think about their first meetings, with appearances from Francis, Antonio and Lovino. T for Lovino's mouth.


When it started, when they first met, Matthew couldn't stand the albino. Gilbert was loud and obnxious, rambling abut alcohol and sex. Needless to say, the blond was not impressed. His soon to be best friend had made one of the worst first impressions he had ever seen

It didn't get better the second or third time. Gilbert was friends with Francis, Matthew's older brother, so they continuously saw each other. Every time, Gilbert would come crashing into the room, demanding something. He repeatedly remind the Canadian of his twin, who was known fo rhis rather...unspoken ways.

It was the sixth time before Matthew and Gilbert really opened up to each other. Gilbert had come over to visit Francis, who was unfortunately out with some girl...again. The white haired teen had been rather subdued, eyes on the ground, apologizing for interrupting Matthew's time alone.

* * *

That was when the blond decided there was something there, something about Gilbert that had nothing to do with sex, drugs, alcohol, or anything else...unsavory. Sure, he was a "bad boy," leader of the "Bad Touch Trio." He was perverted and self centered. But when Matthew invited him in and received an uncertain smile in return, the blond could feel his heart thumping nervously in his chest. It was scary. Alarming. He had never considered Gilbert to be...sweet. He wasn't exactly Prince Charming...

Gilbert had been taken by the smaller blond almost instantly. Even after swearing to never fall in love again, even after Eliza, he couldn't stop his heart form pounding. So he did what he always did when nervous. He started bragging loudly about his "many" conquests(one girl. Drunk hookups with Antonio and Francis didn't count, they never actually got that far...), how much alcohol he could consume(maybe three if he was lucky. Yes he was German, but he was rather scrawny and couldn't handle much.) and about anything else he could think of.

Matthew wasn't impressed. At all. That much was obvious, when he rolled his eyes, told his brother to have fun, and walked back up the stairs.

Francis and Antonio found it hilarious though. They knew how the albino got, when he wanted someone to notice him. When he was nervous. Sure Francis wasn't thrilled about the fact it was his brother...but he learned to deal. Gilbert wasn't a...bad guy. Not really.

The next few times they saw each other were disasters. He couldn't keep his mouth from rambling, he showed up at odd times, and he was overly loud. Matthew was becoming more and more distant, leaving to go to his room as soon as he could while still being polite.

Francis told him he had a date with some chick...Chelle? Tanned little thing with long hair and a nice butt. That was how the blond had discribed her. Gilbert really hadn't been listening.

Gilbert had made a split second decision, and headed straight over to Matthew's house. The timid blond opened the door, and the German teen froze up. His eyes dropped to the ground and he bit his lip, unsure what to say.

"...Francis has a date tonight..." The blond had said, blue eyes wide and glued to the albino's face. Was something wrong?

* * *

"Oh...sorry for bothering you..." He had replied nervously, scuffing his foot against the ground. He glanced up, and crimson eyes widened. There was something on Matthew's face that hadn't been there before. The normal, carefully reserved face had been replaced with worry and care. The blond had never looked at him like that before.

Francis had returned home to find one of his best friends on his couch, watching Titanic and patting his little brother's head, while the younger boy sobbed into his shoulder.

He had never seen Gilbert act like that, so soft and caring. Usually the albino was rough and rather harsh and loud. But here he was, whispering soft words to Matthew, who nodded and snuggled closer, comforted by the other's presence. Matthew, who had ignored the boy for weeks, Matthew whom had whined about his friends. His Matthew.

* * *

Immediately Francis had called Antonio, interrupting his date with Lovino. Ignoring the Italian's angry shouts, he told them to come over but be quiet.

Antonio was in shock. By the time he and his Little Tomato had shown up, Matthew and Gilbert were asleep on the couch. Green eyes widened and he glanced over at Francis who nodded.

* * *

Antonio and Francis had known about the love triangle that had caused their friend to lose his faith in love. They had vowed to change it, to make sure he found someone who cared about him. It would seem they found the person. All that was left was to figure out how...

Lovino couldn't understand what the big deal was. "So what. Potato Bastard two is gonna hook up with your brother. Big fucking deal." He had shouted, waking both boys from their slumber and effectively getting Francis and Antonio in a boat load of shit for spying on them.

Plotting would have to wait.


End file.
